


Груши с мёдом

by Koren_Zla



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koren_Zla/pseuds/Koren_Zla
Summary: Короткая зарисовка по настроениеНаписано в 2017.





	Груши с мёдом

Я смотрю на него и понимаю, что пропадаю. Каждый раз, стоит нам оказаться наедине, друг напротив друга, чтобы ни души рядом, чтобы никто не потревожил… Ох, это так неправильно, но так сладко. Так же сладко, как груши, что он сейчас ест, макая в мёд. Лето выдалось холодным, ничего не вызрело толком, груша горчит, а он зачем-то макает её в такой же с горчинкой мёд. Долька за долькой… Я с ума сойду, смотря на эти руки. Замечает ли он, как пристально смотрю на его суховатые и узловатые пальцы? Как он большим и указательным хватает очередную тонкую дольку и не спеша макает в пиалу, приподнимает и аккуратно вводит над ней вверх-вниз, давая стечь излишкам, а потом – всё так же не спеша – отправляет дольку в рот.   
Я чёртов извращенец! Но как же ясно и чётко вижу, что этими же умопомрачительными пальцами делает очень похожие движения. Только в руке у него кое-что другое. Хе-хе. Узнал бы, о чём я думаю, отругал бы, как пить дать!  
– Угощайся. Не замечал за тобой подобного стеснения прежде.  
– Я от мёда чешусь, даже если совсем немного съем.  
– Не знал, что у тебя аллергия.  
Я лишь отмахнулся лениво. Мёд я ем не часто, да и груши меня не привлекают так же сильно, как его пальцы. Он, кажется, заметил, точно мысли мои прочитал! Хотя, скорее всего, у меня на лице всё написано. Покачал головой неодобрительно, но улыбнулся. Вот же! Строит из себя ясного князя, а сам-то, сам-то!  
– Ой, вы испачкались. Давайте ка помогу.  
– Чем же? У тебя нет ни салфетки, ни полотенца.  
– Кому они вообще нужны?  
Он всегда знает, что я буду делать, читает меня так легко, что даже обидно! И сейчас он наверняка знал, что я ухвачу его за руку, притяну к себе почтительно (иначе обиды будет на год вперёд, хоть ему и нравится, когда я понахальней), украду из пальцев остатки груши, а потом с упоением слижу с пальцев, что меня с ума сводят, мёд. Его горечь и лёгкая горечь кожи – лучше ничего и никогда не пробовал.  
– Не будь варваром.  
Ха! Так я и перестану, только переоденусь схожу, и сразу же стану неварваром. И смотрит же пристально, нравится же ему. Зачем вслух говорить совсем другое? Мне даже интересно, только я это замечаю? Или он только со мной такой? Чёртовы пальцы, как же хорошо их облизывать… а если я проведу между ними медленно, ласково, то он задержит дыхание. Да, так и есть. И взгляд у него другой совсем стал тут же! Так-так, а сейчас я волосы распущу и подвинусь чуть ближе. Да-да, я знаю, тебе нравится, когда я смотрю из-за волос, пусть вслух ты и не говоришь. Я много ещё чего о тебе знаю, потому что ты мой и ничей другой.  
– Что же такого в моих ладонях, что ты их так терзаешь?  
Когда ты возбуждаешься, то голос у тебя становится такой… теряет напускную строгость, придыхание появляется.  
– То, что они ваши.  
– Я покорён. Твоё красноречие окончательно завоевало моё сердце, в этом мире нет ничего, что могло бы сравниться с ним в величии.  
Ой, да помолчи ты! Нет, когда я такого вслух не скажу, даже если буду страшно зол, но он, наверное, опять всё по моему лицу понял. Что же это за мёд такой, что от него так сильно горчит? И губы, и язык… но так целоваться даже приятно. Необычно что ли… Чёрт, как же хочется содрать с него всю одежду поскорее, надо только доползти до занавесок и задёрнуть их хотя бы ради приличия. Хотя, можно и в одежде!  
– Ой, погодите секунду! Секундочку!  
Ну, что я за болван?! И в такой момент… но как же чешется! Сил нет! Да ещё и на спине, как же неудобно!  
– Надо было остановить тебя… но я и подумать не мог, что твоя аллергия такая сильная. Развернись ко мне спиной, я посмотрю, – какие же у него нежные руки... – Да у тебя вся спина в пятнах! Необходимо найти лекарство, потерпи минутку, я отдам приказ прислуге.  
– Да зачем… да я потерплю… не надо за меня так беспокоиться…  
– Мне хочется позаботиться о тебе. Позволь мне сделать это.  
– Ох, да, хорошо. Спасибо.  
– Пока что не за что.  
Как он недовольно прошептал это себе под нос! Хорошо, что он ушёл, а то если бы увидел, как я сейчас покраснел, я бы не выдержал и сбежал. И вроде давно вместе, а всё равно друг друга стесняемся, как дураки... Ух, как же чешется! Просто жуть, как сильно!


End file.
